Curiouser and Curiouser
by Crazy-Stalkers
Summary: Alice has forgotten once again and her daughter finds herself falling down the rabbit hole. Oh now whats a mother with no memories of her past adventures to do?. Disclaimer: we do not own anything.  P.s. better summary inside.    "
1. Preface

Full Summary: Five years after Alice slayed the Jabberwocky, Underland has once again fallen to the reign of The Red Queen. So when Alice's daughter falls down the rabbit hole, Alice must travel back to find her and once again save Underland... which could prove to be difficult, as Alice can't remember anything. Not even a certain someone. . .

* * *

Time had seemed to stand still that evening.

Alice Kingsley had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, with the book she was reading sprawled across her lap. Her dreams were confusing, always the same for as long as she could remember. A rabbit wearing a waistcoat, a woman with an unnaturally large head, a mouse carrying a sword... and a man, with wiry orange hair and a top hat....

"Mummy"

Alice woke with a start. She turned her head towards the library door, rubbing her eyes into focus. Her young daughter stood in the library door way. Minerva Kingsley was her mother's double. She had the same quizzical expression, same shape of the eyes and mouth. If Alice too had been five years old, they would have been within an inch of each others height. The only differences were the hair and eyes colour. Alice had long flowing blonde hair and light blue eyes. Minerva too had long flowing hair, but hers was strawberry blonde and her eyes a startling green.

"Yes Minnie?" Alice stifled a yawn with the back of her hand

"I think I'm going mad" the girl's reply came quietly  
Alice sighed. She stood up, and took her daughters hand. "Come back to bed dear" she said, ushering her along the hall.

Alice tucked her daughter back into her bed. Minnie's face was pale and her eyes were watchful.  
"What's all this about being mad?" she asked

"I keep seeing a... a rabbit wearing a waistcoat... and a mouse c...carrying a sword"

"_You've brought us the wrong Alice!" Mallymkun yelled. _

"_She's the right one. I'm certain of it" Nivens said_

"What?" said Alice "Oh, no, you're not going mad Minnie" Alice shook her head, feeling slightly confused. "You know" she said "Your Grandfather used to think of at least six impossible things before breakfast"

"Really?" said Minnie

"Really" Alice nodded

"_Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast" the blonde girl smiled_

"_That is an excellent practice, but just at the moment, you should probably focus on the Jabberwocky" Tarrant said smiling back_

"Curiouser and curiouser" Alice said.


	2. Underland

The White Queen sat stiffly in her chair. She was uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it. For the castle walls, which had once been white were now red again. Her sister, by name only, paced in front of the execution stand which lay before her.

"Underland was finally back under my control. So long I had wondered the Outlands, plotting my revenge on my ever-so-lovely little sister"

The Red Queen was in her full stride. But she was not addressing The White Queen as she spoke.

"The people fear me now. Before, I wished for their love... but I must say, things are far more efficient this way." The Red Queen smiled at the man who lay before her, his neck lying on the execution stand.

"The problem is one thing can ruin it all. That retched girl who killed my Jabberwocky. She is what all of Underland hope for. The grand return of their beloved Alice."

The White Queen stayed silent.

"But you see, I, The Red Queen have the Oriculum in my possession. I know that she will return, so I shall make sure that when she gets here, I will have something to stop her in her tracks"

The Red Queen paused. Wither she had stopped for a breath or not, the effect was good.

"Some people have said that my time in the Outlands has changed me. I know it has. It has made me so much more aware of what people say about me-"

The man, who had been stifling a laugh, snorted. The Red Queen smiled.

"I feel that perhaps I am keeping you waiting Stayne. Shall we get on with what we started?"

Stayne looked at the floor. There was nothing to be said or done, so he might as well stay quiet.

"No? Well, I think we shall Stayne, you see" The Red Queen glanced at her sister "I shall grant you the 'mercy' my sister did not"

The executioner lifted the axe high above his head. The White Queen looked away. No good would come of this and she knew it.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"


	3. Trip to Underland

Breakfast was Alice's least favourite meal of the day. But it had to be done. According to the doctors it was the most important.

However, this morning Alice found that she had two letters to amuse her whilst she watched her daughter eat. The first was from her mother,

_Alice,_

_Upon hearing of your return to London, I have not only found it incredibly rude that you have not visited but also upsetting._

_I understand that we do not always see eye to eye, especially about your job, but particularly now that you have a daughter I feel it is my duty to help you find a husband._  
_You have done a splendid job of finishing your father's business, but don't you think it's time you left it to someone else? You need a husband, and what's more, Minerva needs a father. And seeing as her biological father seems to be making no attempt to see you or her, I have invited a small, select group of young men round for dinner tonight. I have told them everything about you, and they understand perfectly about Minerva's situation._

_I would like very much for you and Minerva to join us for dinner tomorrow at about six o'clock._

_With love, your mother x_

"That woman" muttered Alice.

"What is it mummy?" Minnie asked mouth full of toast.

"Swallow before talking dear" Alice said, adjusting herself. "Just your Grandmother being-" Alice searched for the right word to describe her mother "Em... Grandmother being, I suppose what she would call responsible"

Minnie looked at her plate, making sure to swallow her toast. "How long are we staying in London for?" she said  
"Not sure" said Alice. "No longer than we have to"

Alice picked up the second letter. She smiled.

"What is it?" asked Minnie

"It's from Lord Ascot"

_Alice,_

_I would firstly like to congratulate you on your splendid job in China! The Chinese have put in a very good word for you, and would indeed like to do business again._

_I invite you and your daughter to my house this afternoon for lunch, so we could discuss the next possible step in the company's marketing._

_Yours faithfully, Lord Ascot_

************

Alice had not been to Lord Ascot's home in many years. Indeed, the last time she was here, she had been proposed to by his son. That day still brought a smile to her face when she remembered Lady Ascot's face when she had denied his hand. She had never got along with that woman...

Minnie had been strangely quiet in the carriage on the way. Alice had asked her several times what was wrong, but each time the girl had been unwilling to cooperate. It was almost as it, Minnie was away in her own little world and every time she interacted with another, she was dragged out of it. _Well _thought Alice. _Whatever world it is, it must be much better than this one._

Lord Ascot met the carriage as it was arriving.

"Alice!" he said "It's excellent that you could come" his eyes drifted towards Minnie. "Ah, and you must be Minerva! I've heard so much about you"

Minnie stayed silent, staring at the ground.

"Minnie, what do you say?" Alice said

"How do you do Lord Ascot?" Minnie said in a monotone.

"I am very well thank you" Lord Ascot smiled. "Charming"

"Yes" said Alice

"Right, well if you come with me Alice, we have some important matters to discuss. Perhaps, Minerva would like to play outside?" Lord Ascot looked around.

The Ascot family had a fantastic garden.

An open lawn surrounded by a magnificent rose garden, several elaborate water features and a forest area above and around the house.

"Of course" she said.

Alice smiled at her. But she could not help worrying. Minnie had been acting strange all morning.

"Right then" Lord Ascot led the way inside.

****************

Minnie wandered through out the rose garden.

"Six impossible things" she muttered. A rabbit wearing a waistcoat and a mouse carrying a sword, did that count as two?

Minnie would be lying if she were to say that her dream had not scared her. A rabbit wearing a waistcoat! Only her mother would agree she was still sane.

The roses in the garden were all a deep red. Her mother forbid red roses in the house. Only white. When she asked why, she had not got an exact answer. Minnie doubted her mother even knew why she had something against them.

One of the rose bushes rustled.

Minnie stared at it. It rustled again.

A white rabbit appeared out of the bush. It was wearing a waistcoat and holding a watch.

Minnie rubbed her eyes but the rabbit was still there.

"What!" She said impatiently at the rabbit.

The rabbit blinked at her, and then tapped the watch as if to say, _you're late. _

"What!" Minnie said again.

The rabbit ran off, darting through the rose bushes. It took Minnie a second to work out that she had best follow.

The rabbit ran through the rose garden and across the lawn, leading her into the forest behind the house, bounding faster and faster until Minnie lost sight of it. She sighed, what on earth had made her follow it in the first place was beyond her.

A rabbit wearing a waistcoat.... it was exactly like the one from her dream. Minnie shook her head in disbelief. She had to get these insane thoughts out of her head for good. But, for some reason, the dreams and thoughts (and now hallucinations) felt more real to her than the real world ever had. Minnie sat down by the stump of a particularly old and gnarled tree to gather her thoughts.

The ground gave way. Minnie had no time to scream, she was already tumbling down the rabbit hole.


	4. The Plan

**Authors Note: We have made a new character so......... stick with us here. haha.....**

**Plus thank you's to everyone who reviewed, favourited and story alerted we really appreciate it ^^**

**And as a thank you gift we give you all a virtual Mad Hatter or Cheshire Cat plushie. =D**

**....... On with the chapter.**

* * *

Marmoreal Palace had not had a gathering of this number in several years. The White Queen allowed herself the rare smile. Seeing the faces of the old Resistance pleased her. It was good to know that support was there for her when needed.

"Are you sure it was the right one?" Mallymkun had raised herself to her full height (which wasn't much) and was speaking with a sharp tone to the White Rabbit.

"I'm positive. It is absolutely the right one." Nivens straightened his waistcoat nervously.

"That's what you said the last time!"

"But I was right was I not?" Nivens was looking worried. He normally tried his hardest not to get in to such heated debates.

"What do you mean by that?" Mallymkun puffed out her chest. "I knew it was the right one before any of you did."

Nivens attempt to suppress a snort failed brilliantly.

The White Queen, who had been watching the argument with great interest, decided it was time for her to interfere.

"Now is not the time for this. We must make sure that she gets here before my sister finds her."

"DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY BEHG HID!!"

The shout made many members of the Resistance jump. They're faces turned to stare at the demented man sitting at the end of the table. His hair was wiry orange, and his eyes a viscous green. His skin was pale, but he had a colourful essence about him. A large and tattered hat sat upon his head. The hat seemed part of him. If it hadn't been for the spirit of undoubtable madness, he would have been picture perfect.

"Tarrant" the Queen said in her best calm-down-for-the-sake-of-all-things-good-voice.

"Sorry" Tarrant's voice became distant "I'm fine"

"Shouldn't someone go and collect her?" Mallymkun said, getting back to business.

"I WILL GO!" again, Tarrant's shout turned heads.

"Perhaps..." The Queen searched for the right way to put it. "I think its best that Uilleam go" seeing Tarrant's face fall the Queen hurried her words "besides. I will need your help in planning the revolt"

"But-"

"Tarrant, we must go with the most effective route. I'm sorry."

The Dodo bird stood up. "I shall go for her now Majesty"

The Queen nodded.

Mallymkun looked from the White Queens worried face to Tarrant's miserable one.

"You're afraid she's forgotten again? Aren't you?" she whispered so only the Queen could hear.

The Queen nodded. "If she has indeed forgotten, he will lose his head completely"

As if on cue, Tarrant began to sing (rather out of tune)

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Up above the world we fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder"

"Oh course" Mallymkun said "if he hasn't already lost it"

* * *

"Alice is returning!!?"

The Red Queen paced the halls of Salazen Grum.

"Yes your Majesty...... We have seen it foretold on the Oraculum."

"Hmm" The Red Queen thought. "You say that she had remembered nothing on her last visit?"

"No Majesty. She had forgotten everything."

The Red Queen looked closely at the young Red Knight facing her, considering her options.

"What is your name?"

The Red Knight looked confused. "My name?" he said uncertainly

"Yes you idiot! I asked for your name!" The Red Queen snapped.

"Eh, Fidelis Altissimus**"**

"Well Fidelis. You alone out of my army stayed loyal to me after my sister's little victory." She began pacing again. "Therefore I think it best that you get, _promoted._"

"Promoted" The Red Knights face shone

"Indeed. You will find Alice. If she has forgotten everything, then she shall be easy to lure to the castle. However" The Queen paused. Wither she paused for a breath, it did not matter, for the dramatics made a good effect. "If she can remember, she should not recognise you. After all, you where just a simple Knight on her last visit. Tell her you work for white, so she gains your trust. But make sure she is unconscious before you bring her to me. If she can remember and you attempt to bring her to the castle whilst she is awake, she will know if you are going the wrong way"

"Yes your Majesty."

"When she gets here I shall place her in the dungeons first and let her starve then, when she begs for death, being the merciful Queen I am, I will kill her myself."

The Red Knight nodded.

"Fidelis Altissimus, you are now to be formally known as, to all of Underland, The Ace of Hearts."

"Thank you Majesty"

"Now, go find Alice"


	5. Tea Time

It was quiet.

Too quiet for the famous tea table, which was normally as excitable as its guests. Thackeray had long left, for he claimed the parties were no longer fun. Mallymkun had decided that she would be at a better use at the castle. This was not strictly true. She really, felt that the Host of such parties was losing his Muchness.

And so, the only one left at the famous tea table was that of its host: Tarrant Hightopp.

He sat, humming tunelessly and filling tea cup after tea cup for his invisible guests. He had to make sure that everything at the tea table was perfect. Just encase, Alice fancied a cup. After, of course, the war was fought and the White Queen once again ruled. The many tasks of the Resistance tended to get in the way of tea parties.

"Tarrant, you seem to be quiet lonely. Surely, a tea party is meant for more people?"

Tarrant looked up, to see the gleaming smile of the Cheshire Cat. Chessur never said anything nice on purpose, but Tarrant was in too good a mood to suspect something. So, in a rather good manner he replied, "Chessur this party is meant for more than one. It is obviously meant for Alice and me, she is returning today after all"

Chessur's smile disappeared as he took a seat at the end of the table. As unpleasant and selfish as he could be, he didn't want to spoil the Hatters mood. However, he knew better than anybody that sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

"Tarrant, you really mustn't get your hopes up-"

At these words, Tarrant's head snapped up. He was at last giving Chessur his full undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" he said, his voice becoming quietly Scottish.

"Well... she, you know? She might not remember you." Chessur began to hurry his words "I mean she forgot about us last time, so, what's to say she won't forget again?"

Tarrant smiled at the Cat, with a smile as if to say _is-that-all?_

"She promised she would remember Chess, and you can't break and Alice promise, she told me that when-"

"You can break an Alice promise, especially if the promise made has been forgotten." Chess interrupted.

"She won't forget _everything_ that happened. I'm sure she'll remember _something_." Tarrant brushed of the Cats comments as easily as he brushed crumbs from the tea table.

"Honestly Tarrant! Even the Queen is worried about you! You haven't made a new hat in months, nor made anything else for that matter! She thinks, and I must say I agree with her, that you are losing your Muchness!!"

Tarrant blinked at him, as if waiting for his words to sink in. Finally, he bounced back, "what an odd thing to say!"

"Tarrant-"

"Really Chessur! A Hatter without his Muchness; however would he be able to come up with any new ideas for hats!!"

Chess sighed "Tarrant, you don't have any new ideas. You have made no hats!"

Tarrant's face suddenly a brighter colour than his hair

"I have plenty of ideas thank you!" He said indignantly "I just do not feel like making them. I feel....... different. Not like making a hat for to make a hat you must be in the correct mood otherwise the hat is just a hat not a Hat and well you can't have people walking around with just hats for that would be absolutely-"

"Tarrant, I recommend you stop before you hurt yourself...."

".....fez...... I'm fine."

"Are any of these ideas for anyone other than Alice?" Chessur asked.

"........yes."

Chessur moaned, "You need to look to the future, she'll probably leave again anyway and how can you be sure she feels the same?"

"Leave." Tarrant's high pitched friendly voice had turned darker, with a Scottish feel. Chessur knew he had gone too far.

"Tarrant...."

"I said leave you slurvish feline!! What would you know of anything, after all Alice and I........ JUST GO!"

The smiling cat frowned and was about to retaliate but before he could a sharpened broken tea cup flew in his direction and so he promptly evaporated.

"AND GOOD RIDENCE!!" Tarrant screamed after him. He continued muttering various curses in outlandish which if Chessur had still been around to hear, would have caused a war more vicious than that of the Queens feuds.

_She might not remember you_

Of course, it had crossed his mind.

But you can't break an Alice promise.

Or can you?

"Slurking urpal slackush scrum!" Tarrant shouted, no longer caring who heard him.


	6. Lunch at the Ascot Mannor

Lunch, was to be soup for the adults and sandwiches for Minerva. The food was prepared by Lord Ascots cooks and brought into the sunroom for them to eat.

"I am sorry to say that my wife will not be joining us Alice" Lord Ascot said "she is out in the town with a friend who has just arrived home from Paris"

"Oh, it's a shame I missed her" said Alice trying not to show her happiness.

"But Hamish will be delighted to join us" Lord Ascot finished

"Oh" said Alice "how pleasant" she cursed her luck.

"Minerva has been in the garden a rather long time" Lord Ascot said, glancing at the clock "shall I send someone to fetch her?"

"No, she'll be okay. She's been rather odd all morning, so it may be best to leave her" Alice looked out the window "She will return in her own good time"

Lord Ascot and Alice entertained themselves with small talk about the weather and such until Hamish Ascot entered.

Hamish had not changed noticeably since Alice had last seen him. He was tall and well built. His hair was ginger and smoothed back, which made his face seem thinner than it was. He held an arrogant expression which made him look as if there was something unpleasant sitting under his nose. Immaculately dressed, he resembled his mother far more than his father.

"Father" he nodded as he took his seat "Alice"

"Hamish" Alice nodded back. _Somebody is obviously still holding grudges _she thought.

"Hamish is recently engaged to young Lady Faith Chataway" Lord Ascot said

"Oh, well congratulations!" said Alice, _he's all yours Faith. _

"Yes" said Hamish "The wedding is in a few months, you and your daughter and more than welcome to attend" his words were spoken in monotone and they sounded rehearsed.

"Why thank you Hamish" Alice cursed her luck again "We would be more than happy to attend."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Alice announced desperate to escape.

Lord Ascot nodded. He knew exactly why Alice was leaving and it had nothing to do with the bathroom.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed since she was a little girl. Still the same long blonde hair and pale complexion. But her eyes had changed greatly. Although they were still a peaceful baby blue, her eyes seemed to be dying. Each day the sparkle was fading. It was as if her eyes had witnessed more than they should have before their time. It was very curious.

Alice reached out and touched the mirror. Instead of her finger tips resting on the glass like she expected, her fingers disappeared in to the glass which was shimmering and no longer reflected. Her whole hand was soon inside the mirror, and Alice gasped as she felt something grab hold of it. Alice let out a small scream, but nobody in the Ascot house would have heard for she was already falling through the looking glass.


	7. Enter Wonderland

The small girl screamed as she fell, deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole. She barely missed the random objects, such as a grand piano and the odd bookshelf or chess set, which were floating and flying around her.

When she finally hit the floor (the correct one this time, for she had already landed on the ceiling, which had not proved to be a very good floor) she stood up to realise she was in a room filled with doors. In the middle of the strange room, there was a glass table with a bottle, labelled '_Drink Me'_.

'A rabbit hole that leads to a room of doors?' Minnie spoke aloud 'Perhaps that counts as three?'

She moved over to the table and picked up the bottle. She looked at it. It looks rather appetizing, silver with dashes of colour. It was then she noticed the key.

Her small face lit up. Seizing the key, she placed the bottle back on the table and ran to the nearest door.

Too big

And the next door, too big

And the next

And the next

And then... a perfect fit.

Minnie smiled to herself as she pushed open the door. A blinding beam of light came through, and the girl could see the outlines of trees and flowers. However, it was then she discovered the next problem. The key fitted perfectly. It was now her that was wrongly sized.

She glanced back at the table, and leaving the key where it was, she returned to the bottle.

'Do I drink the liquid then? Oh Minnie! Listen to you! Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know!" She giggled "although, all the best people are!"

She sighed, and deciding that she really had nothing to lose (it was a dream after all) she drank from the bottle.

She soon regretted it, as the liquid turned out to be foul and slithered down her throat like slime. Then, much to her surprise, she began to shrink.

She let out a giggle as the table began to tower above her. _This must be a dream_ she thought.

"Four, a drink that can make you shrink" she laughed aloud again "I do believe I've made a rhyme!"

The child picked herself up from inside her now over sized dress, and wrapped her body up in the ribbon she used in her hair. Once she was sure, her 'dress' would hold she made her way over to the door. And once again, placing the key in the lock, she smiled as the door clicked open to reveal a brand new world.

She gingerly stepped out of the room, which disappeared immediately, leaving behind only the door. There was a brick path leading into the distance, with towering trees and flowers all around. Something buzzed in front of her. She smiled again.

"A rocking horse fly!" she said, reaching up to touch it. It buzzed away. "Curiouser and curiouser." She said. "Well, I guess that number five! A world beyond the rabbit hole –"

"Excuse me, but what's that you're saying?"

The little girl squeaked in surprise, and turned to see a tall man, a very tall man in fact, in red armour looking at her.

"I... I'm thinking of six impossible things, you see-"

Once again, the man cut her off. _Very rude_ she thought.

"Hmm? Well that sounds very interesting. Now, may I ask your name?"

"Well, it's Minerva, but most people just call me Minnie"

"I see..." _did the man sound disappointed_? "You don't happen to know someone named Alice, do you?"

"Alice? Kingsley?"

"Yes. Alice Kingsley"

"I do know her! She's my mother you see-"

"Your mother?"

"Yes." _Very rude _"what's your name Mister?"

"My name... why do you ask?"  
"Well, you asked me for my name, so you should tell me yours" Minnie explained the manners of a conversation.

"Yes, that makes sense." My name is Fidelis Altissimus and I am the Ace of Hearts."

"Isn't that a playing card?" Minnie asked

"Enough questions!" He snapped but changed tactics when he saw the hurt look on the child's face. "Uhh... How would you like me to take you to see the Queen? She was a very good friend of your mothers."

"A Queen!" Minnie's face lit up. "Mother never said she was a friend of a Queen!"

"Yes... Well the Queen prefers people to keep quiet about it. You know groupies and such."

"I see... Can we go now?"

"Of course, let us go."

The child grabbed his hand and he grimaced slightly but hid it well and so they began their journey to the Red Palace.


	8. Meet the Mock Turtle

The beach was long with white sands and shallow waters. Alice had fallen on to the sands, and landed with a bump just in time to see the Looking Glass disappear above her. She sat for a moment, gathering her thoughts and taking in her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was being extremely bored, eating lunch with Hamish and Lord Ascot. She had been very tired and very fed up that... just maybe ... she'd fallen asleep?

_Yes_. She thought._ That must be it. Alice you stupid girl! Lord Ascot must think you so rude to fall asleep at the dinner table!_

The good news however was that if the beach was a dream, she would be woken any minute!

_Excellent _she thought.

"Would you walk a little faster?"

Alice turned around, a mad thought popping into her head. _Perhaps other people have fallen asleep at the dinner table, and we're all sharing this dream until we wake up!_

The mad thought disappeared instantly to make room for the latest in mad happenings. For, to Alice's disbelief, she saw that it was in fact a whiting, a giant whiting that had spoke.

"Would you walk a little faster?" Said a Whiting to a Snail "There's a porpoise close behind us, treading on my tail"

Alice felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets as she saw that there were two lines of sea animals dancing, all with a lobster as a partner.

"Will you come and join the dance? Oh, will you, wont you, wont you, will you, wont you join the dance? Will you, wont you, wont you, will you, wont you join the dance?"

Alice was unaware that she was being looked at. A Gryphon and a Mock Turtle had spotted her arrival and were staring at her with glee.

"Too far, too far, and gave a look askance, said he thanked the Whiting kindly, but he could not join the dance, oh would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join the dance"

"Excuse me! Young lady!"

Alice looked around, convinced it was her being addressed this time. In all the confusion of the dance and the shouts, she did not notice the Mock Turtle until he had patted her kindly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking" He said kindly "but you wouldn't happen to be Alice, would you?"  
"Yes" said Alice, feeling dazed and confused "I would happen to be Alice, but, I seem to be rather _confused?"_

"_Oh?" the smile on the Mock Turtles face only fading slightly, "What is wrong my dear?"  
"Well..." Alice was unsure of where to begin "If this is a dream, then I have fallen asleep at the dinner table which means I should have woken up by now" she sighed "it's very strange. I do believe_ this is the strangest dream I've had in a while"

"Will you come and join the dance? Oh, will you, wont you, wont you, will you, wont you join the dance? Will you, wont you, wont you, will you, wont you join the dance?"

"What is it there are dancing?" Alice asked, not noticing the face of the Mock Turtle, who looked positively depressed.

"They are dancing a Lobster Quadrille" The Mock Turtle sighed intensely and looked at the women standing before him. She looked like Alice, yes, but there was something missing. What was it? _Her Muchness _the small voice at the back of his mind said. Her muchness

"I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter" muttered the Mock Turtle, wandering off. Alice looked around her, before running after him, "Who?" she said "what did you say?"  
"The Hare and The Hatter" said the Mock Turtle impatiently, "I'll take you to them. They'll be able to restore you muchness, which by no doubt, is most definitely missing"

"My muchness?" said Alice, "Excuse me, what on earth is muchness?"

"See! You don't even know what it is!" He sighed "You've lost it I tell you. But fear not, The Hare and The Hatter will restore you"  
"Excuse me!" Alice, now extremely bewildered stormed, "This is a dream! I don't have to go anywhere with you, and certainly not to be restored!"

"Fine!" snapped the Mock Turtle, "Stay here, and find your own way about"

He stopped walking and glared at her. Alice realised that the beach stretched on for miles, and joined with a forest, which also stretched on for miles, and was thickly covered with trees. It would be impossible to navigate.

"Eh ... Sir?" she said timidly

"Yes" The Mock Turtle's reply was stiff

"Would you take me to the Hare and The Hatter please?" Alice muttered

"Come on then" He said, and the pair hurried off, headed into the forest.


	9. What A Queen!

It was a wonderful sunny day in Underland. The animals were happily chatting and the flowers were gossiping and bitching behind the others back.

Walking through the Tulgey woods was a tall man with the air of reluctance and irritation holding the hand of a small child who was smiling innocently.

"Mr. Ace are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"No need to get cranky!" she paused "Are we there yet?"

"No! You've been asking since just after we set out!"

" You said it was close!" She sighed "So, how abou-"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Meany... now?"

The tall man sighed in irritation and glared at the little girl next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Look in front of you and see for your-bloody-self!" he fumed. This was the LAST time he was babysitting Alice's little brat.

"That is rude and uncalled for." The small girl pouted then looked in front of her and saw a majestic red palace with golden window rims and turrets. "We're here!"

"Wow, way to state the obvious..." The tall man muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She looked at him suspiciously with a slight look of irritation in her eyes.

"Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and dragged the child in through the gates and up to a huge door where the shouting of a woman could be heard.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The little girl let out a startled scream and hid behind the Ace. She then realised what she did, coughed and walked to the Ace's side once again with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um... Wh-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the Ace cut her off.

"That's the queen"

The Child huffed, pouted and muttered something about people these days and how rude they were and that she would most definitely not be inviting them to any of her tea parties any time soon.

"Stop talking to yourself you strange little girl and go in the door to see the Q-U-E-E-N!"

"No need to be rude!" she glared at him and then as an afterthought added "Aren't you going in?"

"No. I have business to attend to."

"Oh... Ok. Bye!"

The little girl frowned then smiled as she looked at the door. _I'm going to meet a Queen! _She thought to herself, this time she did not speak it because she didn't want to be seen as strange in a Queens court.

She opened the large door and walked into the huge room where a woman, whose head was greatly out of proportion with the rest of her body, was sitting on a red and gold throne, and as Minnie walked in the great majestic Queen in all her might said:

"And what is that?"

"I'm not a what" She said indignantly "I'm a who! And my name is Minerva" She paused, remembering her conversation with Ace "I am Alice's daughter?" The little girl was irritated and had a minor rant at shouting at a Queen. The Queen's face, had been going as red as the walls surrounding her, and then she cottoned on to what the child had said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Ahh! Um... I'm sorry your majesty it's just sometimes I kind of go a wee bit funny you see and I just sort of say stuff and then-"

"No child! Did you say something about Alice?" She softened her tone, a thing she rarely did.

"Uhh... Yes?"

"I see, so your Alice's daughter...heh" The Queen started giggling in a slightly sinister tone and was then looked back at the child.

"Someone get this child a room in the palace!... And some new clothes. I absolutely forbid _blue_ in this palace."

"Yes your majesty." A Chorus of voices called out and poor Minnie was dragged out of the room in a bustle of people.

"Alice... We will get you now." The Queen Laughed hysterically to herself in an empty room.


	10. Yadder to Queast

Alice had never been in a forest quiet like it. The deep green trees spiralled upwards, never seeming to end, entwining in and out of each other like the lace on her dress. The flowers too, were more vibrant and _alive _than they were in England. Alice felt as if she were in her own wonderland. She didn't want to leave, but knew deep down it was only a matter of time before she was awoken from this wonderful dream.

"Oh do keep up will you! We want to get there today!"

Alice snapped out of her daze, and was surprised to see how fast the Mock Turtle was when he was in an obvious hurry.

"Sorry" she said, running slightly to catch up.

"Honestly!" the Mock Turtle shook his head, "Now, it's not really that much further to go, just along this path going yadder to Queast."

"Yadder to Queast?" Alice repeated

"Yes, yadder to Queast" the Mock Turtle shook his head, "Are you really The Alice? You don't seem to know that much"

"Well, I never said I was" Alice replied, "You just assumed"  
The Mock Turtle said nothing. He was certain that she was the right Alice.

It was a roar that made the trees shake and the flowers faint. It was a roar that turned the face of the Mock Turtle white. He had not heard a roar as terrifying since Gribling day. The roar had belonged to a Bandersnatch, but ... it couldn't be? There was only one Bandersnatch left in Underland and it was under the White Queens control?

Alice too, had stopped, looking concerned. She did not know what to expect, even though it was her dream.

Suddenly trees began snapping in half. Animals scattered and the flowers screamed. And the one responsible made its appearance.

It was as big as a Bandersnatch, but smelled worse than a Jabberwocky. Its claws where as long as a JubJub Birds beak, and its fur was tinted ginger. Its eyes where large, like the clock face of Big Ben, and they were a very deep green.

The Mock Turtle thought he recognised them for a split second, before the creature screamed again.

"RUN!" he yelled to Alice, who was stood rooted to the spot with fear. "And remember! YADDER TO QUEAST!"

But Alice could not move fear had paralysed her body. _This is MY dream! _She thought _it's not real! None of it is!_

The beast ran forward, it had four legs, sharp claws and a wicked smile across its face, bearing its teeth. _Run Alice! _Her mind was screaming at her to move, but she remained still. _Just a bad dream, just a bad dream..._

It was almost upon her when she ducked out of its way. She squirmed on the undergrowth, terrified out of her wits, and was even more shocked when she saw the blood running down her arm.

"It s-s-s-scratched me!" Alice said to herself "But, it's a d-d-dream"

The animal couldn't see her from her place on the forest floor. It sniffed the air for a moment, and paced for an agonizing few minutes hunting her out. Alice barely dared breathe, but eventually the animal wandered off in the direction it came. However, Alice still waited as long as she dared before moving.

"Yadder to Queast" she said, holding on to her arm, which was on a pain level, she did not know existed.

Alice wandered the forest, hopelessly lost. Yadder to Quest made no sense what so ever to her, and she was not having the best of times navigating. The Mock Turtle had disappeared. Alice had no idea where he'd gone, so her only company was herself. Not the best in a situation like this.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up_

_How can you be sure this is a dream?  
Because this world can't exist_

_That blood looks real!  
It's a DREAM!  
Is not_

_Is too_

_Is not_

_Is too _

"IS NOT!" Alice yelled at herself so loudly that she stopped to listen to her echo. Suddenly, she heard a snap. She jumped, and feeling fearful, broke into a run. She ran for a few minutes, tripping ever so often over her own feet and roots before stopping to catch her breath.

"There's nothing running after you my dear"

Alice looked in fright, as she saw a pair of gleaming green eyes float towards her. Abruptly a face appeared, followed by a body. Alice's jaw dropped as she saw it was a floating Cat doing the talking.

"What?" she said

"I said, there is nothing after you" the Cat circled her, with a quizzical look on his face, "I say, you wouldn't happen to go by the name of Alice would you?"  
"Yes, I would" Alice said indignantly "However, wither or not I'm the RIGHT Alice is a different story!"

"The right Alice?" said the Cat "Care to explain?"

"Well, I was with the Mock Turtle" she began "And he said that I lost something ... what was it?" she bit her lip "fullness? Not that's not it... my completeness? No!"

"Muchness?" the Cat supplied

"Yes! That's it" Alice began again, "I was with the Mock Turtle and he said that I'd lost my muchness and that he wasn't sure if I was THE Alice?" Alice laughed, "Who is THE Alice, and what's so important about her?" She asked

The Cat looked at her again. "Well, you look like THE Alice and you sound like her... but maybe, I'm not the one to explain her _importance_. If you are THE Alice, then I would expect someone else would like to after all... he does get himself into such a tiz when she's mentioned" he smiled, baring all his teeth. His mouth was almost as big as his face. Alice had seen it before, but she couldn't place where.

"What is your name?" she said, back to manners

"Chessur" Said Chessur.

"Chessur, please tell me about THE Alice"

"No" he said, "I will take you to The Hatter" the wicked smile flashed across his face "he will do a much better job of explaining" Chessur's eyes narrowed. "What on earth has happened to your arm?"

Alice looked at her arm, covered in blood. "I was attacked by something"  
"I recognise those wounds." He said, "I'll bind it for you, hopefully that should stop infection"

"Why thank you" Alice said

Chessur seemed to take a bandage out of mid air, and as he was binding it let out a small chuckle and said "Déjà vu, eh?" he said

"Pardon?" Alice asked

"Never mind" he muttered, tying the bandage. "Come on then, Yadder to Queast I think is the way"  
"Yadder to Queast" Alice muttered

"Yes" said Chessur "Yadder Queast"


	11. Resistance Meeting 2

Marmoreal palace was once again holding a resistance meeting. Everyone from the Dormouse to the- well anyone who supported the cause was there really, except Chessur and Tarrant who were absent for their own reasons.

Tarrant had told the Queen that he would have to miss this meeting to set up the Tea Table for Alice's arrival. The Queen was pleased about this. It wasn't that she disliked the Hatter but more of the fact she disliked his moping and his lack of muchness at the present time given the unfortunate circumstances.

However she would have to put up with it, after all, patience is a virtue.

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" The Mock Turtle burst into the room sobbing and shouting in a strange mix. "Alice... Alice is missing."

The room suddenly went quiet and many of the normally jolly faces in the room turned white. Nivens squeaked then fainted whilst others just sat in shocked silence. Then it came, the hectic worrying in hushed whispers.

"Alice is gone?"

"It can't be-"

"What will become of Underland now?"

"Heaven Help Us..."

"It must be a joke"

"Not possible"

"Please say it isn't true!"

"If the Hatter hears of this..."

The Queen just sat there, watching the commotion until...

"Please sir" her voice came shrill above the ruckus "Tell us what happened"

And so he did, he told her of Alice falling onto the beach, her apparent lack of memory and muchness and most of all, the new beast that is terrorizing the Tulgey Woods the very monster that separated him from her to begin with.

"So my sister already knows that Alice is here" The White Queen frowned "This could cause many a problem"

She thought for a moment, considering this plan and the next, before finally she spoke again.

"MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! We must keep the fact we know of her arrival a secret. Keep it from your families, your friends, the Red Guard and most of all" She paused, as if unsure wither she was doing the right thing. "Tarrant Hightopp"

* * *

**Review Chart.**

**2 reviews - updated in 3 days**  
**4 reviews - updated in 2 days**  
**6 reviews - updated the next day.**


	12. The Long Awaited Meeting

Tarrant Hightopp sat alone at the Tea Table once again. The Resistance had been called to an urgent meeting, but he had explained that he best stay at home and make sure the tea and cakes were ready for Alice's return. He was feeling slightly numb, and hurt as Chessur's words still rung in his ears from their last meeting and when he'd spoken to the Queen she'd seemed almost happy to be rid of him.

So, the only thing that he had to look forward to was, Alice and her return to Underland. Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. He smiled to himself, and poured a cup of tea into the cup that was her favourite. Well, he thought it was her favourite. It had been last time. One could only hope she still liked the colour blue.

_She might not remember you_

_How can you be sure she feels the same? _

_You can break an Alice promise... _

He shook his head. Of course Alice would remember. She promised. But did she? He could remember their conversation on the battlefield word for word. Had she actually said the words I promise?

"Stop worrying yourself Tarrant! She will remember! She said she would, twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at" he had broken into song to steady his nerves, but had not succeeded. His hands were shaking so badly he spilled the tea.

"Oh _scut_!" he said wiping the spilt tea from the table.

It was as if an alarm had gone off in his brain, and sent electric shocks down his body. His head snapped up, his hat staying firmly attached, and his pulse quickened. His heart was beating so loudly he was surprised it didn't jump out on to his lap. Although time really had stopped according to his watch, the seconds seemed so stand still until the person that he had longed to see for five years came into view.

Chessur

Followed, of course, by the girl in the blue dress

The girl with the long blonde hair

The slayer of Jabberwocky's

And the Champion of the White Queen

The one and only

Alice.

She was just the way he'd remembered her. Long hair blowing, blue dress, and there was even a cut on her arm for goodness sake! He caught Chessur's eye and gave him a smile to say, sorry-I-yelled-at-you-but-thank-you-ever-so. Chessur didn't return the smile. Instead he looked worried, as if he were regretting his actions. However, he cleared his throat and spoke loudly and clearly,

"Tarrant, it's good to see you"

Tarrant smiled, but did not reply. He was too busy looking at Alice.

"Hello, Mr Hightopp?" Alice said nervously, going forward to shake his hand.

It was as if a lead balloon had been dropped in Tarrant's stomach. His smile wavered, but he shook her hand warmly nonetheless. His gaze went to Chessur, who nodded solemnly, confirming the very thing Tarrant Hightopp feared to be true. Alice had forgotten.

"C-Call me Tarrant" he said, shooing Chessur with his other hand who promptly disappeared.

"Tarrant" Alice smiled a smile that made his insides melt. "Call me Alice"

"Would you like some tea Alice?" he said pulling out a seat for her. Blue dress he noted, that's good. She'll like the blue cup.

"Why yes" she came her answer and she took a seat. "I love blue" She smiled as she took a sip from her cup.

He smiled again, but it was weak. He had to ask her. "Alice, do you have the slightest idea who I am? And be honest, and I mean brutally honest"

Alice put the tea down "Brutally honest?" she said "Well...it's the strangest thing. I don't recognise you from a glance in the slightest, but" she paused, as if going over the words in her head to see which words would work "I feel extremely comfortable around you. And I recognise your voice. It's as if I met you before, but it was such a long time ago that I can't remember you!" she laughed "It's very curious"

"C-curious" Tarrant said, "Curiouser and curiouser"

Alice was about to open her mouth to say something else, when something snapped in Tarrant's brain.

"You're missing something" he said

"My muchness?" she laughed "You know it's strange, everyone I've met are acting as if they've met me before!"  
"You don't remember" he muttered, his voice turning Scottish "It's honestly not really but exactly you, but not really because it's probably only almost you because it's not right without muchness and muchness is what makes each of us, us and you're not you because-"

"Tarrant!" said Alice sharply; her reaction to his outburst came like second nature. Another thing she found strange. "Are you alright?"

"...fez...I'm fine" he said voice becoming calmer.

"My daughter does that" Alice said "She has these mad little outbursts were she talks utter nonsense for no apparent reason! It's very strange"  
"A daughter?" Said Tarrant weakly, wrinkling his nose, "Well what on earth would you want one of those for?" he cleared his throat as if to ridden himself of all the sadness bubbling around inside him. No memory and a daughter. Not that there was anything wrong with daughters, he'd have loved to have one, but it meant that Alice was clearly going to be much happier in that place she came from and not here, were she belonged, in Underland.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I love Minerva more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world. She is the best thing that's happened to me but" Alice stopped suddenly as if afraid to say what she was about to say, "But, she, well wasn't exactly planned, if you catch my drift"

Tarrant stopped. "Planned?" he asked

"Well, I'm not married for starters!" Alice said exasperated. She suddenly paused, as if she'd only just realised something important.

"Why on earth am I telling you all this?" she said, "I've only just met you"

Each time she said that, Tarrant felt like a million knives were digging into him, making everywhere ache.

"I'm not sure" he said, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't understand" she sighed, "this may sound mad, but out of everyone I've met in this place, I find you the easiest to talk to. I seem to trust you completely and we've only just met! It's mad, it really is!"

Tarrant did not know how to reply. Instead he simply nodded and sipped his tea. Then Alice spoke again.

"Tarrant, could you tell me about THE Alice? Who is she, and why does everyone think she's me?"  
"I think" said Tarrant, unsure of what to do, "That you are very tired, and that, that is enough chatter for one night"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but let out a yawn. Confirming what Tarrant had just said.

"There's no point in taking you to Memorial tonight. So, you can stay the night here, and I'll take you tomorrow"  
"Memorial"  
"The White Queens castle"

"Oh" Alice kept quiet. _Surely, if I fall asleep here, I will wake up? _She thought.

The Hatter led her to, what looked like a broken down windmill, behind the Tea Table. Alice hadn't given it much attention until now.

Tarrant opened the door, which took them into the strangest room Alice had ever seen. The walls were yellow, pink, blue and purple, with millions of random objects scattered everywhere. Umbrella's, a piano, books, tea cups, tea trays, tea pots, seats, pillows, hundreds of hats and large pieces of cloth were just some of the things Alice could see.

Her lead her up the stairs (twice, the first time they ended up on the ceiling) and to the door of what Alice presumed to be a bed room.

"You can sleep in here" he said

"Thank you" she said.

She opened the door, and he turned to leave, but she waited until he had walked back down the stairs before entering the room.

Too tired take in the appearance of the room, Alice fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tarrant waited until the Tea Table was clear and he was sure Alice was asleep before he let the tears flow.

* * *

**Review Chart.**

**2 reviews - updated in 3 days**  
**4 reviews - updated in 2 days**  
**6 reviews - updated the next day.**


	13. Getting to Know the Red Queen

**Review replys :**

**Anastasia Snape - Thank you. You get a cookie for being nice :D**

**sarahbluerose13 - Don't worry we're confused too and we're the ones writing it... You also get a cookie for being nice. ^^**

**Victory Gebo - Thank you. We still need to work on the remembering thing but all will be revealed soon... + cookie for you. (◔ ◡ ◔)**

**Calm-Waters - Its official, we love you. You have reviewed all our chapters so far so you can get 2 cookies. Also it is not a bandersnatch it is a big horrible beasty. But anyway, we shall make the two meet eventually... and he will figure it out... at some point. =^ω^=**

**D4ncing D4wn - Thanks for your kind review. and here is that update you were waiting for and an added bonus of a cookie. :3**

* * *

In the great hall of Salazen Grum the Red Queen was chatting to (well, getting interrogated by) Minnie- over a pot of tea (not her personal choice) and a plate of squimberry tarts.

"Hmm" the small girl looking puzzled "So you have red hair and your sister has white?" She took a sip of her tea "that doesn't make sense! Is she an albino?" The little girl was looking curiously at the Queen with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes it does make sense!" the Red Queen said exasperated "I'm the Red Queen so I have Red hair and She's the White Queen so she has White hair!" The Queen shook her head "Oh my perfect little sister how I hate thee..." The Queen had been slightly irritated by the child's lack of logic but as she began to explain she fell into a state of loathing of her sister.

"I've never had a sister. My mummy did though." Said Minnie cheerful, not noticing the Queen's sour expression "She said that she was nice. Her husband is a right wa- ahem... meany though." She began in a reflective tone then went into an angry tone then she got very embarrassed as she realised what she had almost said... and in the presence of a Queen as well!

"Trust me you don't want a little sister. All they do is steal your parent's affection and make everyone love them not you!" The Queens lip was quivering slightly as she thought about it more. "And then after all of it they destroy you. They take your pride, your toys and everything you hold dear to you."

The Queen took another tart off the plate and bit into it in a violent manner.

"Really! I don't ever want a younger sibling then!" Minnie took on a look of horror at what the Queen had said about sisters and mentally memoed herself never to let her mummy have another baby. After all she may be a child but she isn't ignorant to the way a baby is made. Granted it was a shock when she found out but then she learnt to accept it, considering she was made that way too.

"No you definitely don't want one! You would probably be better off with a teddy bear... they can't talk, they can hurt you and if you get fed up with them you can kill then sew them back together and kill them again!" The Queen now had a spark of happiness in her eye that she had not for a long time.

"Your right! A Teddy is perfect!" The little girl took a sip from her tea cup and looked at the Queen. "You know, I think this could be the beginning of a very good friendship."

"I think your right!" The Queen looked at her and mentally added _you will be my champion and defeat your mother once-and-for-all, considering she would _never_ harm her daughter._

"Your Majesty... does Mr. Ace have issues?" The little girl looked at her quizzingly

"Probably. I've never really got to know him. If you want you can. I'm sure he'd love for you to go and talk to him while he sorted out his guard" _And then that gives me time to spike your next tea._

The Queen smirked to herself as the little girls face lit-up with a look of delight.

"That is a brilliant idea. I think we have a very similar wave length."

The girl smiled, jumped up and ran out the door as the Queen let out the deranged giggle she had been holding in. This would be a very, _very_, interesting few days... But however long it is she would enjoy every single beautifully precious moment of it.

* * *

**Review Chart.**

**2 reviews - updated in 3 days**  
**4 reviews - updated in 2 days**  
**6 reviews - updated the next day.**

**P.s. Ideas are welcome.**


	14. What a Curious Day

**TheBestDamnThing96 - Yes they are all quite poor no? Oh and here's that update. ^^ You get a Chessur Plushie for being nice.**

**Calm-Waters - Hehe. Well You'll have to wait and find out what she does, and to also find out the Ace's favourite type of tea. And I'm glad you like cookies so you can get Chessur Plushie and another cookie. :D**

**P.s. People who review next time get a Hatter Plushie.**

* * *

Alice had a very strange dream that night.

She dreamed, that she had fallen through a mirror, met a Mock Turtle, been attacked by a horrible creature and been taken to tea with a mad man by a floating cat.

She woke up to discover, that the dream had not ended.

She rubbed her eyes. No. She was still in a very strange room, in a very strange bed wearing her dress. She blinked. Nothing changed. She pinched herself.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. No. She was still here.

She decided to get up, if she was still dreaming, then she imagined that the strange man from the Tea Table would be about somewhere. After all, she must still be dreaming.

Alice stepped quietly onto the landing. To her left, the hallway stretched to another room. As she walked towards it, she began to hear the sound of shallow breathing. She presumed that this must be the man from the tea tables room. What did he say his name was? Thomas? No, that wasn't it. Timothy? No... Tarrant! Yes, that was it. Tarrant his name was.

She hovered outside the bedroom door for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Finally she plucked up her courage, and was about to knock on the door when she heard a crash from downstairs, and a shout of a voice undoubtedly Scottish.

"TARRANT! YER ALL LATE FUR TEA!"

The shout, not only startled Alice, but also apparently woke Tarrant, for she heard a thud (him falling out of bed) and within seconds, the door was flung open in her face.

"Alice?" he said, looking at her both startled and confused

"Hello" she said weakly "I think there's someone downstairs"

His eyes widened "Thackery" he said, and ran down the stairs with Alice in hot pursuit.

She followed him through the house and outside to the tea table, were she stopped abruptly behind Tarrant as she saw that the voice now had a face, the face of a Hare.

"Tarrant?" Alice said

"Thackery!" Tarrant said

"Alice!" Thackery said, loudly.

"Well now that we all know who we are!" Tarrant said louder.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, tea. Very late, tea, tea, tea c-c-cup" the Hare looked at the cup he was holding, as if he'd only just realised it was broken.

"Thackery, it is six in the morning. Tea time as we all know is six at night!" Tarrant pulled back a chair and sat down obviously tired.

Alice had the strangest wave of wanting to put her arm around him, but quickly squashed the feelings and took a chair next to him wondering what on earth they'd meant.

"Tarrant, you're losing your muchness. Tea time is any time"

"Yes well. I'd prefer tea; after I'm done sleeping" he grumbled

"Anyways" Thackery continued "it's good to see you Alice" he sipped his tea.

Tarrant's head snapped up and he shook it subtly at the March Hare

"I don't believe we've met?" said Alice "How do you know my name?"  
Thackery looked from Tarrant to Alice and back again. His face appeared shocked for a second, and then came the burbled nonsense.

"Not you, maybe, tea, Mally, muchness, grape!"

"Ignore him he's mad" mumbled Tarrant who's head was resting on the table.

"Who's calling me mad?" Thackery retorted

Tarrant suddenly looked up, to Alice and back to the house.

"Alice, don't tell me you went to sleep in that dress?"

Alice gave him a baffled look "well yes" she said "What else?"  
"We're going to Memorial today!" He frowned "We can't have the White Queen see you looking so bedraggled!"

Alice blinked "What do you propose we do then?"

"You can wear one of the dresses that you left last..." he caught himself "Eh, that my, eh, sister left... last time you, eh, she visited"

"Are we the same size?"

"Eh, yes"

The dress was beautiful, long and white. It had a matching clock which was made out of a matching silk. Alice felt a warm shudder drip down her spine when she put it down.

"You're sister has excellent taste!" Alice said when she came back downstairs after changing.

Tarrant smiled "she does"

Alice noted that he too had changed, and was now wearing a cream flowery shirt with a brown and pink bow tie, the same brown jacket from the night before, and of course, the same top hat.

"We had best get going" he said "it is quiet a walk to memorial and" he added under his breath "you're not in the best shape to travel by hat"  
"Okay" said Alice

_Several hours later... well, it is assumed it was hours. Time was being an ignorant brat._

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked

"No" said Tarrant

"Now?"  
"No"

"How about now"  
"No. You'll know when we're there. It's rather hard to miss!"

Alice sighed.

He smiled "don't worry, we're nearly there"  
Alice smiled back.

There was an awkward silence when neither the two of them knew what to say. At last Tarrant said,

"Tell me about your daughter? Minerva did you say her name was?"  
"Yes" Said Alice "Minerva"

And so Alice told him about her. About her looks and odd little habit, about the way she could hold a conversation better than most adults, about the many memories she had of her, about the way she could always tell when they were going to move again. She talked for what seemed like hours, and all the time, Tarrant listened. In awe of what families were like. He remembered his that had been taken from him so long ago.

"No father?" said Tarrant "how strange"

"Yes" said Alice "My mother keeps trying to match me up with someone, but, she doesn't understand! I can't just fall in love with someone just because she says so!" Alice looked at him and suddenly blushed. He too looked away quickly, his pale cheeks going pink.

There was another awkward silence, only to be broken by Alice's squeal a few seconds later.  
"Oh!" she squeaked, pointing

Alice had never seen anything like it. Memorial Palace was large and grand, in pure white. Its entrance followed alongside tree's of beautiful white blossom. Alice had the strangest feeling she'd been there before, and yet she could not quite see why.

"Alice?"

Alice turned to face Tarrant who had a look on his face as if he were about to say something important but couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Yes" She said

The words were taken out of his mouth as the grand doors to the palace were flung open, and a woman with long white hair, dark eyebrows, and a long beautiful white dress walked gracefully out.

She looked at the pair in front of her and for the first time in years, let out a genuine smile.

"Tarrant" She said "thank you for bring her to Memorial"

He nodded  
"Alice" said the woman "you are probably tired, and confused"

"Yes" said Alice smiling too  
"I want you to know that you are in safe hands. Everything will soon be explained to you" The woman glanced at the sky "However, it can wait. You'd better come inside, I think it may snow"

"Snow?" Alice was even more confused.

"But, it's July?"

* * *

**Review Chart.**

**2 reviews - updated in 3 days**  
**4 reviews - updated in 2 days**  
**6 reviews - updated the next day.**


	15. Tea for Minnie?

**Review Replies- **

**Calm-Waters – Tarrant has yet to meet Minnie and Alice still doesn't know her daughters even in Underland (is that bad parenting?), however they will find out in time and Alice will remember eventually. Oh and Here's your Hatter plushie and you can get a slice of cake too. :D**

**ParallelWonderland – Yes... We feel sad every time we write his pain... Oh, And because you reviewed, Hatter plushie for you too!**

Remember peoples you get nice things if you review. The next gift will be a White Rabbit plushie.

Right. We have devised a game for you readers to play. It is quite simple. Starting next chapter we will put the name of a song into each new chapter we upload and it is your job to find it and tell us in a review or PM. We did put a song name in chapter 11 so you can try and name that song too.

And if you guess at the songs then you'll also get an extra present. ;)

**THIS CHAPTER HAS 2 SONGS INSIDE!**

**

* * *

**

**Out in the courtyard.**

_Why? Why, Oh Why, Oh Why must that little brat torment me? I swear she is part of a conspiracy to make my life and job a living hell! She can take the most ordinary object and ask so many questions it becomes one of the most complicated, confusing and irksome items in the entirety of the world, until that is she finds something else to ask about._

_Oh god here we go..._

"Mr. Ace? What does this do?" The little girl was looking at a very sharp knife with a curved blade that was on a table with other various weapons.

"It's a karambit it's a type of knife" The Ace looked at her in distaste.

"And this?" She pointed at another dagger that looked like a small sword.

"Its aMakhaira" He was growing more and more irritated with her.

"This one?" She pointed to a long sword with a round hilt and lots of swirly decorations.

"Its a Basket-hilted claymore." He gritted his teeth and thought _And if you don't shut up I may have to show you how its used._

"Isn't that sort of sword from Scotland?" She looked at him with a slight smirk. Oh yes. This man was very fun to play with.

"I've never hear of such a place before and anyway it was taken from the Hightopp Clan when they were killed on the Horunvendush day." By this point he had given up on being annoyed with her, but somehow he felt this new bit of information might shut her up for a bit. _After all _he thought_ if you look at her closely you can see where the other half of her DNA comes from, that's probably why she's so annoying._

How wrong he was.

"What is the Hightopp Clan?"

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

**Inside the Castle.**

"Perhaps my sisters love for potions may have come in useful... 1 spoon of wishful thinking... aaaaaaaaaaaaand... DONE!"

The potion the Red Queen had made looked nothing short of being... tea. It looked, smelled and (probably) tasted like tea. But it wasn't, it was nothing like tea. It was in fact a mind-control potion. You put it in the tea and it doesn't taint the taste. Easy as pie... she thought... she had never personally made pie, she got the servants to do that for her.

"FISH SERVANTS!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Take this out to the Ace and the Girl. And make sure that Minnie gets the blue mug with the tea in. The Ace only likes Jasmine Green Tea. So he gets the green mug. Now GO!" She started off in a patronizing manner then screamed the last part of her speech.

"Yes your majesty"

The fish wiggled its way out the room balancing the tray and grumbling about the fact his jacket is too small.

"Hehehehe. Alice, our lady of sorrows, I wonder... Will you be able to fight your own child?"

The Red Queen maniacal laughter rang through the empty halls of the palace but poor Minnie was out of ear-shot...

**Back in the courtyard.**

"Mr. Ace why is the sky purple today? It was blue yesterday!" Oh how she was enjoying this.

"I don't know" He grimaced. _She's enjoying this..._

"Mr. Ace what's you-"

"Here is your tea"

_Saved by tea. _The Ace was inwardly grinning. _Perhaps later I shall sing a happy song... only when no-one is around of course._

"Which is the Jasmine Tea?"

"Jasmine? Yuck! Why would you want Ja-"

"Shut up!"

"Its in the green mug."

"Thanks..."

"My god Mr. Ace said thanks and I spent all this time thinking he was socially inept and overly rude!"

"Be quiet and drink your bloody tea!"

He shoved the blue mug into her hands and stalked off somewhere.

"Fine, fine..."

And so she took the mug to her lips and took one mouthful when...

It was an odd sensation... The feeling of falling into a deep sleep yet being wide awake at the same time. She could still hear and smell and she could taste the tea she just drank(was it tea?) but the odd thing was she couldn't see.

It was like when she was angry, everything became a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows or when she was sad and everything was a mix of blues, whites and dark greens... But now... It was black. Lots and lots of different shades of black. They swirled around her in a randomized kind of order and she felt and odd sensation, difficult to place a name upon it...

"_What is your name?"_

Who was that? There's no-on here but me...

"_Minerva"_

That was me! That was my voice!

"_What are you to the Red Queens court?"_

The court?

"_I am the Red Queens Champion."_

What? No I'm not! I'm Minnie. Plain old Minnie.. Well... Not plain and not old, I was never plain. I would be insulted if I were called plain or old! I mean I'm 6 for goodness sake! How is that old? And plain? I laugh in the general direction of people who think, I, The great Minnie am plain!... sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I?...

"_Indeed you are. Now what is your goal as the champion?"_

My goal? I don't know. I'm not even talking you doo-doo brain!

"_Too kill the White Queen's champion."_

What? I can't kill! I'm only 6! If I'm to kill someone I should be at least 10!

"_What is the name of her champion?"_

The name? How should I know! I've only just got here!

"_Alice Kingsley."_

W-what? M-mummy? Those people want me to kill my mummy! I won't do it! You can't even say you want your mummy or daddy to die until your a teenager!

"_Very good. Now let us train you in the use of a sword. ACE! come here at once and teach this girl how to fight!"_

"_Yes, yes. This thing you gave her... It does mean she can't talk right?"_

"_Yes, She can't talk."_

"_Oh thank god!"_

Mr. Ace? That's who that voice belongs too but... to whom does the other one belong? And what was that about me not talking! You rude, slurvish, scrut of a man!... And what the banana do those words even mean! Oh I'm telling you I'll make sure those are your famous last words!

_Clash!_

Swords! Metal on metal! Hey person in my body if you get on scratch on my skin then I shall personally make your life a living hell in any way possible... as soon as I figure out how!

_Clash, Clash, Bang!_

Hey! Are you listening to me!

After a few more hours, or what felt like a few hours Minnie gave up yelling at no-one and sat down on the floor (or what seemed like the floor after all you can't really tell here) in a huff. If she could see herself now she was sure as heck her eyes would NOT be green.

* * *

**Review Chart.**

**2 reviews - updated in 3 days**  
**4 reviews - updated in 2 days**  
**6 reviews - updated the next day.**


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys! 

We've been re-reading and re-reading and realised that we've been a bit stupid with our story. We've left heaps unexplained and haven't uploaded in years!

SO!

We've decided to delete a few of our later (rushed) chapters and re-write them to the end of the story. So, in a few weeks, we will hopefully be uploading our finished and correct story.

Sorry for our idiocy and we hope you can find it in your hats to forgive us.

FREE COOKIES AND PLUSHIES FOR ALL


End file.
